


Thanks, Barbie

by 138andcounting



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, M/M, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/138andcounting/pseuds/138andcounting
Summary: "This one is kind of inspired by a Tumblr post I now can't find, but basically Derek is at the movies and there's this kid that won't. Shut. Up. He babbles, he talks about the movie, he talks about any old shit, and Derek is getting increasingly pissed off. There aren't many other people in the cinema, but the ones that are there keep shushing him so Derek doesn't have to.Twist is, the movie sucks. So Derek finds himself actually listening to the kid's continuous babble. And it's kind of... intriguing? This 'Stiles', or whatever he calls himself, is clearly ten different kinds of crazy, but Derek can't help but want to find out more about him. Like, when Stiles is talking about something random, Derek is imagining the questions he would ask if he could. And does a mental high five when Stiles answers them anyway. And kind of. Gets annoyed. When the other people in the cinema shush him so he can't finish his sentences. God, what is HAPPENING to him?Up to you how it ends, but a happy ending would be nice! I also thought about maybe Stiles being off his ADHD medication, which is why he's talking so much, but again, up to you." -CallieB





	Thanks, Barbie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallieB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieB/gifts).



> For Sterek Exchange 2017 and CallieB, hope I did okay, and sorry that this took so long.

Derek had a certain image. He liked to dress in pretty much all black to match his soul, and he donned a semi-permanent frown that seemed to either scare people away, or make them interested enough to start a conversation with him. 

He wasn’t stupid either. He knew that he’d inherited nice genes from both sides of his family, and that the Hales were infamous for their looks, if not their secretive lives, (being a werewolf does that to people).

So Derek knew that his usual leather jacket with black skinny jeans and black boots drew attention. But this time the addition of a fluffy, pink, sparkly tiara perched atop his head with his signature glare and frown, was just asking for people to stare, and his glare didn’t seem to be enough.

Though, it might have been the screaming five-year-olds running literal circles around his legs that probably added attention to what he was used to receiving.

And it was all Laura’s fault. 

She decided that she just had to get her daughter an original french cake made by one of the best bakers in the western hemisphere, and had to personally drive up and back to ensure its safe delivery. 

So here Derek is, surrounded by screaming, sticky five-year-olds, in line at the movie theatre, to watch the new Barbie Spy Movie...fun.

Of course no one wanted to leave Derek alone with eight little people, so his younger sister Cora was accompanying them, being the better of the two siblings.

“Come on Derek, lighten up! This is a kid’s birthday party, not your death sentence.” Derek picks up a kid who was  _ chewing  _ on his new leather boots, and gives Cora a look that he hopes conveys every negative feeling he knows a name for.

Cora sighs and turns back to the acne-ridden teenager and hands him enough money to pay for all of them. The teen sighs and hands Cora ten tickets to the movie, and tells them that the movie starts in five minutes. When the kids hear that they have extra time, they start to chant for popcorn and snacks. The boys climb all over Derek as he walks to the candy counter, and the girls surrounded Cora with stupidly accurate puppy eyes.

If you’re thinking that Derek hates kids, he doesn’t. He loves his nieces and nephews, but he doesn’t love looking after other people’s bratty kids for four hours and definitely doesn’t love when the kids team up against him and start annoying him purposefully. 

They walk up to the counter with cheering annoyances, and ask for two large popcorns and ten small waters.

“Why can’t we get soda? My mommy lets me get soda.” one kid shouts enough for everyone at the candy counter to look over. Derek gets down low and looks into the kid’s eyes.

“Your mommy isn’t here right now, and we are in charge of you guys, so that means no more sugar than necessary, and definitely nothing with caffeine.” The kid pouts and kicks Derek in the shin, before walking away to where the bigger group migrated. Derek stands up and sighs, before walking over to the group, dragging his feet like a child, to stand in the front of the movie theatre for the Barbie Spy Movie.

Cora counts all the kids, then leads them into the theatre, while Derek trails in from behind. The theatre is buzzing with noise from small girls and boys with their families. Cora is lucky enough to find ten seats together. Cora and Derek cage in the small group of children and let them toss the buckets of popcorn around, amongst themselves. 

Time seems to be stuck in molasses, but finally, the theatre opens and the screen shows the expected ‘turn off your phone's’ message. The  commercials for the upcoming movies play, and the theatre becomes silent. Once the Barbie Spy Movie title appears on the screen, a small group of people walk into the theatre laughing and talking loudly to each other. They sit down a few rows away, but with Derek’s added werewolf abilities, he can still hear every word.

“I can’t believe you talked us into this,” one says with laughter in his voice.

“What? A girl power animation movie starring an iconic character, not something you would pay twenty bucks to see?” another kid snarks back.

“Guys, shut up, we’re in a movie theatre.” Derek couldn’t agree more with the girl that spoke, and he finally looks up at the starting credits of the movie.

The theatre is quiet for a while, until the kid that made the snarky comment started talking again.

“Well this movie claims to be about empowering women, but I don’t see why they need skin-tight clothing and new hairdos to do that.” 

“Stiles, shut up.” This kid, Stiles--what the hell is a Stiles?--doesn’t listen.

“I mean, of course there’s nothing wrong with wanting to dress up and look nice but I mean come on. How is a new hairdo supposed to save the world?”

“Stiles, please, for the love of God, shut up.” and Stiles does. Derek tells himself, ‘good riddance’, but he finds himself agreeing with what the guy was saying.

“Oh my god. Why are they each assigned different color suits and hair colors? Also, why do they have neon bright color suits? I thought spies were supposed to be stealthy, and bright pinks and purples aren't’ up there in the category of stealth.” 

Derek snorts to himself, causing Cora and his niece and nephew and to look away from the movie at him. He waves them off, but sits quietly and listens to the kid’s next words.

“Stiles, we’re going to be forced to leave if you do not shut your mouth.” 

Stiles sighs, but for a while is quiet, and Derek finds himself both relieved, and upset about that. Then he finds himself angry that he was upset, or had any feelings at all about it.

Half an hour passes with no more comments from Stiles, but  after Barbie and her gang turn themselves invisible, and the kids starts talking again.

“You see, that’s another issue. The suit turning invisible? Yeah, I get that. But their heads that aren’t covered by any material turning invisible too? Nah, I don’t buy it. Another thing! Those boots with heels? Lydia, you’ve had to run in heels before. Are they easy to run in?”

“Stiles, be quiet.” 

“Well I have, and it’s not easy. I get that this is a superhero animation thing, but I mean come on. The bodies are looking more realistic, but the boots with heels? Come on animators, try harder.” 

Derek couldn’t help but agree. Too many times Laura and Cora have been worn something with a bit too much heel, and suffered for it while running away or towards hunters.

A few more minutes into the movie, Stiles speaks again.

“Come on! Did she really not think that breaking into a secure office building would be easy, with no security system? Also, these girls are moving far too effortlessly for the type of gymnastics they do. I also love how they’re jumping on the artifacts in the room like they won’t break if a one-twenty something girls jumps on it with high heeled boots.” 

Derek lets out another amused puff, and tries to cover it with a cough. 

“Stiles, please, you can write up a review when the movie is over, but I will seriously hurt you if you don’t shut up.” Stiles grumbled something inaudible for even Derek to hear.

For another twenty or so minutes, not like Derek is counting, Stiles starts talking again, but this time, it's more to himself that to others.

“The gems would have to be radioactive for anyone to be able to harness any energy out of them. But if they  were radioactive or something like that, then they wouldn’t be out in the public like they are, so if they aren’t radioactive, and still have to hold some form of energy, then--”

“Oh my god, Stiles, no one cares about what the gems are made of.” 

Derek watches Stiles slink down into his seat.

“Well they should.” he grumbles to himself.

Derek wishes he could talk to the guy, and tell him that yes, the producers should have cared, but also point out that this was a kids movie, and kids don’t care about that sort of thing. But he couldn't, so he he has to wait for Stiles to start talking again.

“Ah yes, the typical dressing room montage. You know-”

“No Stiles, I don't know. Now be quiet.” 

_ No! _ Derek yells internally,  _ I want to hear more. _ But Stiles has already stopped talking, leaving Derek to wonder about the boy. He can’t use his eyes to see what Stiles looks like without alerting the entire theatre that he’s a werewolf, but whenever the screen illuminates, Derek’s able to make out small features about the guy.

Derek can see that Stiles has brown hair, and an upturned nose. His eyes are brown with a hint of something more. Derek can’t tell what Stiles smells like because of the overpowering scent of buttered popcorn and too sweet candy. 

After a good forty minutes, Derek is disappointed by the lack of outbursts by Stiles. He can’t figure out why he likes listening to the guy’s random vocalizing of the movie, but he can't help but find himself intrigued whenever Stiles opens his mouth.

“Wow, they don’t show the transformations of the other girls at all. Plus, Barbie's dress is way more extravagant than the others. Favoritism much?” A few minutes later. “Running while typing? Most people can’t even text while typing.” The villain girl on the screen did three backflips. “That isn’t like, humanly possible.”

“I don’t know Stiles, for a cartoon, is seems pretty plausible.” 

“Shush your mouth.”

“Oh god, Barbie ruined another mission for them. Considering this whole mission thing has to do with scaling buildings and jumping from tall thing to tall thing, should the girl who’s afraid of heights not be on the team? That just seems like something that would only be beneficial. Like they didn’t get the first gem because the girl wouldn’t move, and they decided that her well being was more valuable than humanity's.”

“God, can't you shut your trap, Stilinski?” The movie went on, and soon the girls were kicked out like Derek predicated.

“What is the point of them keeping their gear for another day? I know it helps the plot, but I mean, in the moment of the movie, why on Earth would the tech guy think, ‘golly gee, these girls are getting kicked out forever, but I’ll let them keep their suits for no apparent reason besides the fact that my wee wee goes happy and wants to please you.’” A few moments later, an employee walks in with a flashlight and shines it on Stiles and his friends.

“Excuse me, but we’ve gotten numerous complaints, and have to ask you to leave the theatre.” the group collectively sighs and stands up. Derek can’t help but notice that Stiles is tall, but not quite lanky. More like lithe with long limbs. 

“Way to go, Stilinski.” 

“Whatever, Jackson. We know the movie wasn’t what you giving you undividing all of your attention too.” The small group left the theatre, and most of the people that were sitting around them cheered.

“Thank god.” one says.

“I know.The commentary wasn’t what was getting to me, but he kept hitting my chair with his knees.” another person adds.

Derek doesn’t know how he feels about Stiles getting kicked out. He didn’t totally hate what the guy was saying, and actually found some of his comments funny.

But now Derek is forced to watch the rest of this god-awful movie. But he can’t help but think what Stiles would be saying if he was still here.

\---------

The movie ends, and surprise, surprise, Barbie and her little bands of misfits win. Derek breathes in very deeply as his niece, nephew and their friends run around the cinema, pretending to be spies.

Derek is watching them, to make sure one of them doesn’t brain themselves on the ground, when Cora taps his shoulder.

“Laura says another half hour to entertain them here. Apparently they misspelled her little angel’s name, so she’s ripping them a new one.” 

Derek groans then looks around to find a place to keep the kids occupied, but also not have them thrown out.

He spots Stiles and his friends sitting in the foodcourt of the mall. Stiles is taking animatedly with his arms, flailing them around.

“How about the food court? I know they’re supposed to have lunch before the cake, but it’s almost one.” Cora sighs but nods.

“Okay, but you have to tell Laura why her kids won’t eat her ‘special day’ burgers.” 

Derek smirks at her. “Please, they have werewolf blood in them. They’ll be able to eat her damn burgers just fine.” 

Cora snorts, and Derek follows her as she walks calmly over to where the kids have split up into teams, attacking each other at random.

“Listen up, little spies, what do you guys say to getting a snack at the food court?” the offer of food ceases all fighting, and a mob of little people runs towards the the food court with happy screeches.

“Oh and, Derek?” Derek turns to her, “Don’t act all smug. I see what you were really looking at.” Derek feels heat rush to his ears, but walks away as if not hearing her. What he does hear, is Cora’s laughter, mocking him with each step he takes towards the food court. 

For the first time today, Derek feels peace. The kids are amazingly sedated with cookies and juice boxes, allowing Derek some time to let his eyes wander back over to Stiles, who is still talking with his entire body.

He can’t help but watch the guy. Derek knows he’s being beyond creepy, but something about the guy draws Derek to him. His spindly, pale fingers dance on top of the table as he talks, and his eyes catch the light when he throws his head back to laugh loudly. 

“Oh for the love of God,” Derek whips his head around to Cora, who seems to have been watching him. “Just go over and talk to the guy.” Derek feels a heat creep back up to his ears as he looks down at his cookie.

“What would I even talk about with him? I don’t even know him?” 

Cora rolls her eyes as usual, and snags his cookie from where it was resting on a Subway napkin.

“Anything, literally anything. It’s like making a new friend, except with different intentions.” 

Derek sighs. “But all my friends approached me, and talked to me first.” Cora sighs again, and pats him on the shoulder.

“Gotta grow up some time, big bro. Now I suggest you go until one of these brats decides they've had enough down time, and wants to play spies again.” 

Derek doesn’t even have time to try and rebut her, when she literally kicks him out of his his chair, giving him barely enough warning not to fall right on his ass. 

He shoots her a glare that has no effect on her, as she laughs and shoos him away. Derek turns to face where Stiles and his gang are currently unaware of his existence, and slowly starts to walk towards him.

As Derek gets closer, one of Stiles’ friends tap him on the shoulder mid-way through one of his stories. All of them are looking at him as he approaches the table.

“Hey.” he squeaks out, and all of a sudden, Derek wishes he’d been drowned the moment he was born.

But Stiles doesn’t seem to care, and shoots him a friendly smile.

“Hey man,” a guy with a crooked jaw greets, “I’m Scott.” 

“Derek,” he grunts out lowly. The group goes around introducing themselves, and now Derek knows a Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Allison, and of course, Stiles.

“So Derek, what brings you over today?” Allison asks. Derek feels his palms sweat and his heart beat faster. 

“Uh, I was actually wondering if I could talk to Stiles about something?” Derek turns to look at Stiles, who looks back at him shocked, but nods and smiles.

“Sure thing. Let’s got over to the fountain to talk.” the fountain was in between the cinema and the food court, and far enough away for no one to hear them from either place.

Derek’s hands shake, so he shoves them into the pockets of his leather jacket. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous talking to a guy he doesn’t even know, but he can’t shake the feeling that Stiles is someone important.

Standing at the the fountain, away from the sounds of the cinema and the smells of the foodcourt, Derek can’t help but inhale a little strongly, to get a lock on Stiles’ scent, and oh boy, he may need to sit down.

Stiles smells like all his favorite things that somehow blend together perfectly. The smell of pine from the forest, the crisp midnight air during the full moon, and the salty comfort of the ocean. 

Derek can also see clearly now, that Stiles is almost his height, maybe a bit taller, and that he certainly is packing some muscle underneath his graphic tee and plaid flannel. Stiles doesn’t seem anxious, just jittery. Sort of keyed up.

“So what’s up, man?” 

Derek breathes out and gives a smile, or some sort of configuration of muscles that he hopes have pulled up into something resembling a happy expression. 

“I uh, I heard you in the movie theatre.” 

Stiles looks shocked, and Derek notices his eyes wander over Derek’s body. “My niece. It’s her birthday, and she insisted on watching the new Barbie movie.” 

Stiles nods, then a faint, pretty blush ghosts his cheeks. 

“Are you here to complain about the noise? Because I’m sorry, but I do that a lot. Talk that is. I have ADHD, and I know that it’s not really an excuse, but it makes it hard to concentrate sometimes. There is medication I can take, but my friends dragged me out this morning to celebrate graduating, and I forgot to take it. Another thing I tend to do is ramble, and oh my God,I’m doing it right now. Sorry, shutting up now.” 

For a moment, Derek doesn’t know what to say, but then he hopes he’s giving a kind smile.

“It’s fine. Actually, I, uh, agreed, to a lot of what you were saying. And I also liked it, your talking, that is.” Stiles flushes again, but a deeper, more enticing red. Derek swears it’s his new favorite color.

“Good. That’s, uh, that’s good.” Derek could feel his ears burning, and knew that if he reached up to feel them, they’d be warm to the touch.

Derek clears his throat and finds himself smiling as Stiles let out a small huff of laughter.

“Um, Actually, I wanted to ask if you’d like to go on a date with me sometime?” 

Stiles lets out a bright, joyful laugh and nods.

“Yeah, that’d be awesome. I’m free right now actually. Me and my friends were only going to eat lunch here then go our own way.” Derek feels himself feel hope, then remembers why he was at the mall in the first place, and found his hope smashed into a thousand Barbie-shaped pieces.

“Damn, I can’t. My niece's party.” 

Stiles frowns in disappointment too, and then Derek gets an idea. “Actually, how are you with kids?” 

Stiles smiles, and Derek leads him over to where the kids are starting to get antsy. Stiles shoots his friends some sort of complicated hand motion, before getting a round of thumbs up from them.

Cora looks over at him and Stiles and gives a small smile, then holds up her cell phone.

“Laura texted, she has the cake and is waiting at home.” 

Derek nods and looks over the kids. “Ready for cake?” he asks, and a chorus of screams answer him. 

Cora runs with them to the car, leaving Derek and Stiles to trail slowly behind, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to @hostileblackwriter (on Tumblr) for editing this fic, and @lilyran for reading this fic, that I wasn't emotional stable enough to write.


End file.
